Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone
Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (クロノストーン) is the second game of the Inazuma Eleven GO series and the fifth installment of Inazuma Eleven games. ---- There are two versions of the game, the names are Neppuu (ネップウ'', Hot Wind'') and Raimei (ライメイ'', Thunder''). The release for the 2 titles is scheduled for December 13, 2012. Plot The story begins following the competition of the Holy Road soccer tournament. Tenma returns to Raimon Junior High, but finds that things have changed. The Raimon members are not soccer players. In fact, there is no soccer club at the school. Shinsuke is in a different club from Tenma. Is this a parallel world ? Tenma wonders. That's when Alpha appears before him. A future organisation called El Dorado is an organisation formed by the future world's countries to deal with important matters of world affairs, and for some reason, they've determined that soccer must be destroyed. To do so, they have assigned Alpha and his team, Protocol Omega to the mission of ridding soccer from the world. Gallery Tenma surprised of what Shindou said (game).PNG|Tenma surprised of Shindou saying he's in the music club Tsurugi walking in the street (game).PNG|Tsurugi walking in the street, talking to himself about soccer Kuosu hitting the ball (game).PNG|Kuosu hitting the Sphere Device in strike mode Tenma being hit by the sphere device (game).PNG|Tenma being hit by the Sphere Device in strike mode Endou using God Hand V (game).PNG|Endou using God Hand V on Beta's Sphere Device Endou's hissatsu failed on Beta's sphere device (game).PNG|Endou's hissatsu failed on Beta's Sphere Device Beta after the sphere device sealed Endou (game).PNG|Beta after the Sphere Device sealed Endou Tenma shouting Endou-kantoku (game).PNG|Tenma shouting 'Endou-kantoku !' Raimon saying 'cheese' (game).PNG|Some Raimon's members precedently brainwashed saying 'cheese !' to Nanobana Kinako Nobunaga showing his power (better quality).PNG|Nobunaga showing his power Jeanne d'Arc holding a flag (game).PNG|Jeanne d'Arc holding a flag Liu Bei in the CS trailer (better quality).PNG|Liu Bei talking, during his first appearance Zhuge Liang in the CS trailer (better quality).PNG|Zhuge Liang's first appearance The Mixi Max Trance!! (game).PNG|The Mixi Max Trans!! Some Mixi Max hissatsus (game).PNG|Some Mixi Max hissatsus (La Flamme and Setsuna Boost) Some Keshin Armed (game).PNG|Some Keshin Armed (Tenma's, Taiyou's, Beta's, Alpha's, Hakuryuu's and Tsurugi's) Some Keshin Armed hissatsus (game).PNG|Some Keshin Armed hissatsus (Buttobi Punch and Thousand Arrows) The mysterious guy (game).PNG|The mysterious boy saying "It seems that you don't understand your own power." Two characters exclusive to one CS game.PNG|different characters in both games Different teams in the CS game.PNG|different teams in both games Taiyou and Hakuryuu as exclusive charas in the CS game.PNG|Taiyou exclusive to Neppuu, and Hakuryuu exclusive to Raimei Different keshins in the CS game.PNG|Different keshins in both games Different locations in the CS game (1).PNG|Shiroshika's headquarters and Hanafubuki Stadium Different locations in the CS game (2).PNG|A town and Chinon Castle Different locations in the CS game (3).PNG|Zhuge Liang's fortress and his garden Raimon in the both games.jpg|Scout characters from both games Trailer Links *Official Site (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone